criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Hack
|birthplace = St. Louis, MO |family = |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Steven Hack is an American actor. Biography Hack was born on April 20, 1958, in St. Louis, Missouri. He first started a dancing career, appearing in the original Broadway cast of Cats as well as A Chorus Line. He was nominated for the Los Angeles Ovation Award in Solo Performance and the Valley Theatre League's A.D.A. Award in One-Person Play or Musical for his highly-acclaimed one-man play Willie's Son. Hack then moved on to mainstream acting, appearing in roles in S.W.A.T., A Dream Like You, and The Master of Disguise. On Criminal Minds Hack portrayed Doctor Anthony Reynolds in the Season Ten episode "Burn". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Burn" (2014) TV episode - Doctor Anthony Reynolds *Thor: The Dark World (2013) as Patient #2 (uncredited) *The Newsroom (2012) as Dr. Morris *Spacechild (2011) as Dr. Naydiuk (short) *Fanaddict (2011) as Doctor *The Mentalist (2010) as Brother David (2 episodes) *Bones (2010) as Fred Keaton *iCarly (2009) as Mr. Feldon *Days of Our Lives (2007-2008) as Leonard Burke/Patient #1 (9 episodes) *The New Adventures of Old Christine (2008) as Mr. Dupont *Weeds (2007) as Brian McNally (2 episodes) *Love... & Other 4 Letter Words (2007) as Doctor *General Hospital (1995-2006) as Forensics Cop #1/Boston Hotel Clerk/Vegan Customer (5 episodes) *Desperate Housewives (2005) as Clerk *A Dream Like You (2005) as Henry (short) *Death and Texas (2004) as Construction Foreman *S.W.A.T. (2003) as Injured Bank Manager *Carolina (2003) as Kate's Date *The West Wing (2003) as Hendricks *Family Affair (2003) as Clerk *Abby (2003) as The Art Critic *The Master of Disguise (2002) as Chemistry Teacher *Minority Report (2002) as PSA #10 (uncredited) *Scrubs (2002) as Dr. Bobb *V.I.P. (2002) as Sales Clerk *Angel (2002) as Lionel *Port Charles (1998-2001) as Bob/Irate Orderly (2 episodes) *The Beast (2001) as John Warden *NYPD Blue (2001) as Phil *H.U.D. (2000) as Dr. Allan Sherkin *Tucker (2000) as Principal Bolan *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000) as Scientist *Dharma & Greg (1999) as Lance *City Guys (1999) as Mirec *For Your Love (1999) as Classmate #3 *Action (1999) as Dan Shoup *Mad About You (1998) as Maynard the Editor *Early Edition (1998) as Fyodor Carpathian *Caroline in the City (1997) as Neighbor *Fired Up (1997) as Applicant *Everybody Loves Raymond (1997) as Arthur *Temporarily Yours (1997) as Nerdy Man *Hangin' with Mr. Cooper (1996) as Waiter *Diagnosis Murder (1995) as Third Juror *Seinfeld (1995) as Walker #1 *Space: Above and Beyond (1995) as Harkin *Married with Children (1994) as Lou (credited as Steve Hack) *Crazy Hong Kong (1993) as Narrator (English version, voice, uncredited) *Sirens (1993) as Glass Breaker *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1993) as Doofus *Life Goes On (1992) as Knight *Matlock (1991) as Sheldon *Reasonable Doubts (1991) as Waiter *Civil Wars (1991) as Waiter #1 *Jake and the Fatman (1990) as Abernathy *The Trials of Rosie O'Neill (1990) as Mr. Winkler 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors